La Ultima Esperanza Primera Parte
by Linue
Summary: El rumor sobre un artefacto magico que puede llegar a sanar a Zelgadis, consigue reunir de nuevo al grupo de amigos en una ultima aventura. Subido tercer capitulo
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen en exclusiva a su creador._

* * *

- Para tranquila, jefa. Todo estará en orden.

Jiras esbozo una sonrisa confiada, pero aun así Filia se sentía angustiada. No era la tienda, sabia por propia experiencia que podía dejarlo a manos del zorro rojo sin ningún problema. Era el camino que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría a recorrer hasta el hogar de sus padres. Sin poder volar, pues un dragón siempre llama la atención, y además Valgarv .era demasiado pequeño para soportar un viaje tan largo y duro.

- ¡Ay!- el quejido saco de golpe a Filia de sus pensamientos. El bebe, que había gateado desde su cuna por toda la mesa hasta a un desprevenido Giras., para saciar la curiosidad que sentía por unas orejas tan extrañas, y un pelaje tan brillante.- ¡Amo Valgarv¡No tire!

- ¡Jiras! – Filia cogió al niño que había intentado morder las orejas con su boca sin dientes, y miraba ahora inocentemente a su madre- ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no hagas eso?- a pesar de la regañina, los ojos dorados del pequeño brillaban divertidos, esperando la próxima oportunidad- ¡Cuánto lo lamento…!

- No se disculpe jefa- replico mientras volvía a sonreír, y se acariciaba el lugar donde Valgarv había tirado- Supongo que le gusta tocar todo lo que ve. Todo debe de ser nuevo y extraño a sus ojos, jefa.

Filia suspiro mientras acostaba a un risueño crío en su canastilla, y le cubría cariñosamente con una mantita bordada.

- Será mejor que parta ya, o la noche la encontrara en mal lugar- comento.

- Tienes razón…- se abrocho la capa, y tras comprobar que su mazo quedaba cubierto por la tela, se coloco la capucha escondiendo sus rubios cabellos. Aun se sentía incomoda con su nueva vestimenta: unos pantalones ceñidos que realzaban una piernas esbeltas y bien formadas, una camisa y un chaleco, ambos ajustados al cuerpo con un cinturón del mismo material que las botas. Sus antiguas ropas de sacerdotisa estaban guardadas en la bolsa que llevaría para el viaje.

- Volveré lo antes posible…

- Tómese el tiempo que necesite, jefa.

Tras despedirse de Jiras, Filia salio de la pequeña tienda de alfarería y mazas que poseía, junto a su hijo adoptivo, Valgarv. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a sus padres? Era una niña cuando ingreso como acolita en el Altar de Fuego, y eso significaba muchos años, pues la vida de los Dragones, al igual que la de los Demonios, era extremadamente larga. Filia pensó amargamente en como los las habían cambiado desde entonces. Ahora sabia la verdad sobre su estirpe, la forma en que habían acabado con los Dragones Antiguos, y había abandonado su labor como sacerdotisa, incapaz de continuar al saber la verdad. Además, era la última descendiente del Rey dragón de Fuego…

"¿Quién te honrara ahora Vrabazard?"

La noche cayo sobre ella mientras se adentraba en un frondoso bosque aun a varios kilómetros de cualquier poblado. Camino hasta que la oscuridad le impidió orientarse y decidió acomodarse en un pequeño claro, donde encendió una pequeña hoguera para calentarse. Dejo en el suelo la canastilla con Valgarv durmiendo, y se quito la capa sentándose frente a las llamas, contemplándolas en silencio

- Quién iba a decir que tuvieras unas piernas tan bonitas

Filia se puso en pie de un salto, echando mano a su maza, buscando el origen de la voz

-Considerando que eres un dragón claro esta…

- ¡Xellos!- grito furiosa la antigua sacerdotisa

- Veo que no te olvidas de los viejos amigos- replico el con voz burlona ignorando el estado de animo de Filia

- ¿Amiga yo de un demonio¡Jamás!

- Y yo que creía que habíamos empezado a llevarnos bien, labios de lagartija- Xellos fingió voz dolida

- ¿Dónde te has metido, demonio?

- ¡Aquí!- un joven atractivo de cabellos morados y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, apareció justo enfrente de Filia. Después de la sorpresa inicial, la dragona intento golpearle con su mazo, aunque solo toco el vacío- ¡Vaya! Sigues tan malhumorada como siempre. Deberías aprender a controlarte.

- ¿Qué te propones demonio¿Por qué estás aquí?- se puso firme y guardó su mazo, no iba a darle a Xellos la satisfacción de verla nerviosa por encontrarse con el. Confiaba en que la luz del fuego no dejara ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, o que el las interpretara como furia.

- Eso es un secreto- respondió mientras aparecía en una rama, a una distancia prudente de Filia y su mazo.- No se que tiene de extraño que de un paseo por el bosque- continuo mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas ancha y apoyaba su bastón sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Ninguna de tus intenciones son buenas demonio!- refunfuño Filia aun sonrojada, intentando que su voz sonara dura

- ¿Y que haces tu aquí? además con el pequeño Val…

- Eso no te importa en absoluto- replico al tiempo que se acercaba a Valgarv y comprobar que aun dormía, ajeno a la discusión. Un gran estallido ilumino el claro, y Filia se separo de la canastilla alertada

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Oh, creo que unos bandidos o algo así- comento indiferente Xellos, mientras se ponía en pie, en perfecto equilibrio sobre la rama- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que continué con mis asuntos, labios de lagartija

- ¡Espera un momento¿Cómo que bandidos?- pero el demonio ya había desaparecido – ¡Vuelve ahora mismo namagomi!- Filia murmuro algo, sabiendo que el joven no regresaría. Volvió a colocarse su capa, y con la canastilla en una mano, y el mazo en la otra, corrió hacia el lugar donde se había producido la detonación.

Xellos, mientras tanto, apareció en otra rama, donde podía gozar de una buena vista del lugar de la explosión. Se acomodo contra su tronco, y se preparo una taza de te.

- Promete ser una noche muy divertida!- rió mientras bebía un sorbo

* * *

_Bueno, mi primer fanfic largo… Aquí esta el primer capitulo… Comentarios, dudas, etc etc… Serán bienvenidas _


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen en exclusiva a su creador_

* * *

Se sentía desilusionada. Aquellos bandidos no valían la pena, y era capaz de derrotarlos con una mano atada a la espalda. Aunque eso significaba que los despacharía pronto, se llevaría sus ganancias, y podría sentarse frente a un buen fuego y tomar su segunda cena, echaba de menos las grandes luchas donde podía demostrar todo su poder. Desde que terminaron con Estrella Oscura no había disfrutado de mucha emoción…

- ¡Flecha centella!- el hechizo golpeo de lleno al ultimo de los ladrones – ¡Que os sirva de lección, y nunca volváis a molestar a la gran Reena Inverse!

Creía que los habíamos atacado nosotros a ellos…

- ¡Eso es lo de menos, Gourry!

El aludido se encogió de hombros, mientras pensaba que no había quien entendiera a la hechicera pelirroja. Antes de guardarla, contemplo con melancolía su espada. No era un mal arma, firme, y excelentemente forjada, además, la empuñadura carecía de adornos que incomodaran a la hora de sostenerla. Aun así, añorada su espada de luz, la Gord Nova, como algunas la llamaban. Consciente de que por mucho que lo deseara, la espada no volvería a sus manos, se interno en el bosque para buscar los tesoros de los ladrones. Reena, después de disfrutar de reciente victoria, y pasando por encima del hombre inconsciente, también se dirigió al bosque, aunque en dirección contraria a la que había escogido Gourry. Tras caminar un par de metros, llego a otro claro mucho más pequeño que el lugar donde había luchado. Ocultos entre las enormes raíces de un roble, abultados sacos de tosca tela, se amontonaban. Los ojos marrones de Reena se abrieron de par en par, brillantes por la codicia. Por el abundante número de sacos, calculó que debía de haber suficientes monedas como para vivir un año cómodamente sin necesidad de perseguir a más ladronzuelos. Acelero el paso, y tras inclinarse sobre uno de los sacos, comenzó a abrirlo. Escucho el sonido de un latigazo, sintió que la levantaban del suelo, y segundos después estaba colgada de un árbol por una red. Tras la sorpresa, Reena relajo el gesto, y esbozo una sonrisa confiada. Unos trozos de cuerda no eran suficientes para su poderosa magia… No pensaba que fueran tan estúpidos, y que creyeran que esa ridícula trampa la detendría. Sus dedos se movieron en el aire, trazando los signos arcanos para la realización de un sencillo hechizo que la liberaría de su prisión

No sucedió nada. La red seguía intacta.

Reena pensó que tal vez se había equivocado al pronunciar alguna palabra del conjuro, y volvió a intentarlo desde el principio

No tuvo ningún efecto.

Perpleja, probó con hechizos más fuertes, para ver como uno tras otro fallaban.

- No malgastes energías. Es una red mágica. Veo que la fortuna que me costro no fue inútil

Sin embargo, la hechicera volvió a probar con un ataque mágico hacia su carcelero, pero volvió a fallar.

- ¡Sueltamente ahora mismo, o te arrepentirás!- del asombro, Reena había pasado a la furia

-¿Estando presa y sin magia?- el jefe de los bandidos, un hombre grande, robusto, de pobladas cejas y barba negras, se echo a reír. Reena estaba roja de ira, nadie la humillaba de aquella forma… Cuando saliera de la red, le haría pagar sus palabras… Tan confiado estaba el matón de su proeza, que no se percato de la presencia de una figura encapuchada que le golpeo en la nuca. El ruido que hizo al caer se escucho en toda la arboleda.

Reena, cada vez más y más molesta con la situación, volvió la mirada hacia el desconocido

- ¿Quién eres¡Te exijo que me liberes ahora mismo, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias!

Antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta, apareció Gourry en el claro, espada en mano.

Me voy unos minutos, y ya estas metida en algún lío…

--¡Cerebro de medusa¡Sacadme de aquí ahora mismo!

El espadachín, por el contrario, se fijo en el encapuchado, en actitud defensiva

- Soy Filia…- suspiro la dragona mientras se quitaba la capucha y se abría la capa.

Gourry se relajo, y saludo con entusiasmo a la antigua sacerdotisa. Reena, se tranquilizo un poco, aunque la red se balanceaba hacia los lados a causa de los frenéticos movimientos de la maga por liberarse. Examino detenidamente a Filia, le resultaba extraño verla vestida así, como una aventurera. La nueva vestimenta hizo que se fijara en un detalle que antes se le había pasado inadvertido

- ¿Por qué todas las chicas están mas desarrolladas que yo?- refunfuño sombría y cabizbaja

- Bueno¡Filia ya no es ninguna chica¡Se trata de toda una ancianita! Con la cantidad de años que tiene…- comento Gourry alegremente antes de recibir el golpe del mazo la dragona

- ¡Eres un grosero!- grito aunque el aludido no podía oírla tirado en el suelo

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian…- suspiro Reena mientras se encogía de hombros - ¿Me puede alguien soltar de una vez?

- ¡No te fíes, Gourry! Filia es una cría… y lo demuestra siempre que puede comportándose como tal- exclamo Xellos que había aparecido en la misma rama de donde colgaba Reena.

-¿Quién te ha pedido opinión, demonio?- replico furiosa Filia

-¡Xellos¡Que bien volver a verte…!- fingió la hechicera- ¡Has estado ahí todo este tiempo y has sido incapaz de ayudarme!- su voz sonaba realmente enfadada, aunque el joven se encogió de hombres y divertido agrego

Bueno, pensé que te lo estabas pasando muy bien, y no quería interrumpirte.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, Reena…- con un chasqueo de dedos por parte del demonio, la cuerda de rompió, cayendo la red bruscamente al suelo

- ¡Podrías ser un poco mas delicado!- le regaño la maga- ¿Te crees que esas son formas de tratar a una dama?

No especificaste- Xellos se encogió de hombros, riéndose mirando a una dolorida Reena, una furiosa Filia que se inclinaba hacia la canastilla de Val, y un inconsciente Gourry desde la rama.

- ¡Reena Inverse¡No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto a esa infame vida!

* * *

_Comentarios, preguntas, etc etc… Serán bienvenidas. No se si el nombre del hechizo es correcto, si no lo es, dejadme un review y edito_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Slayers son propiedad exclusiva de su creador

* * *

A pesar del dolor, Reena se puso en pie, tratando de encontrar la familiar voz

- ¡Creía que habías dejado los robos!

- ¿Amelia?- pregunto Gourry mientras se levantaba y se tocaba el chichón que le había salido en la frente con el golpe de la maza de Filia

- ¡Deberías entregarte a la autoridades, y arrepentirte de tus crímenes!- continuo ignorando al espadachín- ¡Que te niegues a reformarte es algo que no puedo permitir en nombre de la justicia! O dejas esas detestable practica… o yo misma tendré que hacerlo, a pesar de la amistad que nos une

En las ramas mas altas del roble una jovencita de pelo oscuro y grandes ojos azules, miraba desafiante a una Reena cada vez mas asombrada. Amelia Wil Tesla, princesa de Seiruun creía firmemente en sus palabras y en que la hechicera haría caso de ellas.

- ¡Amelia! Me alegro de volver a verte…- la pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que sacudía su mano intentando quitar hierro a las palabras de las chica- Creía que seguías en palacio… atendiendo los asuntos de la corte…

- ¡No puedo permitir que las leyes se quiebren¡Y tú eres una prueba de que aun hay muchos criminales a los que castigar!

- ¿No crees que exageras un poco?- rió Reena mientras sentía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- No soy una criminal… Ellos eran los ladrones…

- A los que atacamos sin un motivo…- razono Gourry

- ¡No! Estábamos paseando por el bosque…- intervino la maga

- ¡Pero si no sucedió así, Reena! Que extraño que no te acuerdes… En realidad… - la maga tapo con su mano enguantada la boca del rubio antes de que pudiera continuar

- ¡No le hagas caso, Amelia¡No sabe lo que dice!- el aludido comenzó a retorcerse intentando liberarse de la mordaza- Filia le dio un golpe con su maza y…

- ¡Filia!- la princesa se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de la dragona, a quien dirigió una mirada furiosa- ¿Estabas tu presente y no impediste nada de esto?- frunció el gesto entristecida de una forma muy teatral- ¡Pensaba que un sacerdotisa como tu, entendería lo que significa la justicia…!

- Ex sacerdotisa. Recuerda que renuncio al cargo. Tal vez le venia demasiado grande- bromeo Xellos que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la discusión

- ¡Maldito demonio!- Filia se alejo decidida del canastillo, y tomo su maza- ¡Te enseñare a cerrar la boca!

- Aaaah… Es todo un detalle por tu parte, pero ya aprendí- los sentimientos negativos de la noche le hacían vibrar lleno de vida, y con ganas de mas. Volvió a hacer aparecer la taza de te- ¿Quieres un poco?

- ¡No tomaría nada que tu me ofrecieras, namagomi!

Xellos frunció el gesto. No sabia porque pero solía molestarle mucho que Filia le insultara. La taza volvió a desaparecer.

- ¡Menudo carácter que tenéis los dragones dorados de Fuego¿Erais todos así de desagradecidos? Aunque claro… Solo quedas tu, y el ejemplo habla por si solo

Filia sintió la necesidad de trasformarse en dragón y darle una lección a ese demonio de una vez por todas… En lugar de eso, apareció en la misma rama que Xellos, dispuesta a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Fallaste!- grito el demonio desde otra rama mas alejada- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?- Filia, tras pelear con su maza que había quedado clavada en la rama por culpa de la velocidad y conseguir desencajarla, volvió a desaparecer. Una y otra vez, el demonio se las arreglaba para evitar que ella le golpeara. Los dos, finalmente se perdieron en el bosque, y Gourry juro que vio un lazo de color rosa por debajo de la capa de Filia.

Reena, aprovechando la confusión se acerco sigilosamente a la pila de sacos, tomando el que había empezado a abrir

- ¡No lo permitiré!

Amelia salto desde la rama, giro en el aire con agilidad dispuesto a aterrizar frente a Reena… Pero acabo, por el contrario, cayendo de cabeza y a espaldas de ella

- Como en los viejos tiempos….- suspiro Gourry mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- Sólo me falta un poco de practica…- se justifico la princesa- Pero la semana pasada me salio perfectamente…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de Reena hizo que ambos corrieran alertados hacia la hechicera que aun sostenía el saco

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Una trampa? - sugirió Gourry

- ¿Un gato enfadado¿Un cepo¿Veneno? - aporto Amelia

Ambos intentaban ver, pero sin mucho éxito, que había dentro del saco, pero el cuerpo de Reena se lo impedía.

- ¡Solo hay papeles para un sorteo¡Y muñecas, libros ridículos, baratijas…!- empezó a sacar todas esas cosas de la bolsa, quedándose en la mano con un conejito de peluche rosa- ¡Nada de valor!

- ¡Debería servirte de lección!- exclamo una alegre Amelia sin darse cuenta de la desesperación de Reena que estaba cabizbaja.

El bebe, que había tenido suficientes gritos y discusiones por una semana, se puso a llorar a pleno pulmón

- Filia… ¡Haz que se calme!- exclamo una nueva voz.


End file.
